


Flying Home for Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, POV Scott, Polyamory, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica said: "Derek/Scott/Stiles + snow?"





	Flying Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

Scott squeezes Derek’s hand as they anxiously keep an eye on the board of incoming flights. There are several snowstorms in the path of Stiles’ flight. So far, it’s still on route and scheduled to land more or less on time, but anything can happen up in the air. There’s still half an hour before the plane lands, which doesn’t sound like much, but it’s still a couple hundred miles. If they hit a big storm, they’ll have to land and Stiles could be stuck on some airport hundreds of miles from he should be for who knows how long!

‘He’s gonna land on time,’ Derek says. ‘And he’s going to be fine.’

‘You sound like you’re trying to convince _both_ of us,’ Scott says.

‘I am.’

Scott glances away from the board to look at Derek. His eyebrows are contracted in worry and there’s a nervous twitch at his jaw.

‘You’re right,’ Scott nods, looking back at the board. ‘He’s going to be–‘

Where previously four little numbers stood, there is now a big, red DELAYED. Scott’s heart lodges in his throat. He digs with his free hand in his pocket to pull out his phone. His hand shakes as he pulls up the app that allows him to follow the flight.

‘Thank god,’ Derek sighs, who did the exact same thing.

‘It’s just a little detour,’ Scott says. His heart moves back to its usual place, but it’s still beating faster than usual. ‘Maybe we should move away from the board.’

Derek raises his eyebrows.

‘Maybe get something to drink?’ Scott continues. ‘We’re gonna get a heart attacks if we stay here.’

‘We can’t–‘ Derek trails off when the big, red DELAYED turns back into a set of numbers. He presses his phone to his heart. ‘Okay, maybe that’s a good plan.’

It’s a small airport, and there’s not much choice in drinks. They both get tea in the hopes that it’ll calm their nerves a little, and sit down by a window that overlooks the runways. Scott presses his side against Derek’s, needing the comfort of knowing that at least one of his boyfriends is safely on the ground with him and not flying in the air that’s full of wind and snow. He shivers and grabs Derek’s free hand again so he doesn’t reach for his phone.

‘He’ll be fine,’ Derek says. ‘Somehow, he always is.’

‘I know. He’s probably really excited by all of it,’ Scott says.

‘Wanna bet he has pictures?’

‘You think he can see the snow from the plane? Wouldn’t they be flying over it?’

‘I have no idea,’ Derek shrugs. ‘But if he can, he’ll take pictures.’

Scott snorts. ‘He’ll probably rope some poor sap into taking pictures of him next to a window.’

Derek chuckles, and Scott feels himself relax a little. It sucks that Stiles is late, but Derek’s right, he’ll be fine.

They manage to hold out until ten minutes before Stiles’ flight lands, and then they quickly make their way to the arrivals. There’s only a few other people waiting, so they have a clear view of the doors. Finally, after what feels like forever, the doors open. Stiles is right at the front of the group. When he sees them, a grin blooms on his face. It’s the most beautiful thing Scott has ever seen. In his hurry to get to them, Stiles tips his suitcase and his backpack slips from his shoulder. Scott presses his lips together to hold in his laughter at the sight, then shares a look of fond amusement for their boyfriend with Derek.

‘Are you guys doing some werewolf telepathy thing to make fun of me?’ Stiles asks, suddenly standing right in front of them.

‘We would never,’ Scott grins. He wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him close. Pressing his face into Stiles’ neck, he inhales. There are a lot strange scents, from the flight, from Stiles’ dorm in DC, but that smell of _Stiles_ is there too, comforting and familiar. Another body presses against them, and one of Derek’s arms wraps around his waist, the other no doubt around Stiles. Something in Scott settles.

‘Ugh, you guys are crushing me,’ Stiles mumbles.

Scott starts pulling back, but a tug on his coat keeps him in place.

‘I didn’t says you should stop crushing me,’ Stiles says.

‘We’re glad you’re home,’ Scott says.

‘We really missed you,’ Derek adds.

‘Me too.’ Stiles wiggles out of their embrace. ‘Now you can stop, because I’m starving. We need to get some before we hit the road.’

Derek and Scott both grab one of Stiles’ bags and one of Stiles’ hands. With Stiles between them, they search for a place that’ll have something to hold Stiles over until they get home.

‘We flew right next to the snow. I could see it from my window! You guys wanna see the pictures?’ Stiles tries to get his phone out of his pocket. ‘Okay, one of you has to let go of my hand.’

Scott throws Derek a look, and they both shake their heads.

‘It can wait until we get home,’ Derek says.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
